<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Ride by ImJustFandomTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558734">Take a Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash'>ImJustFandomTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richard Armitage &amp; Co. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, This is pure fluff, and more platonic than anything, eep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Richard Armitage's chauffeur had its perks. Having been his driver for a long time, the two of you have grown incredibly comfortable and close with each other. Deciding to take advantage of the summer day, you and Richard decide to drive around London and have a fun little trip.</p><p>Richard Armitage x Fem! Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Armitage/Reader, Richard Armitage/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richard Armitage &amp; Co. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So glad I finally got this one out! I hope you guys enjoy the sweetness!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The London air was crisp as you drove through the streets of the city, the windows down to let the warm summer air through the car. The radio was up, and you were singing to yourself as you drove, drumming your hands against the wheel as Don’t Talk to Strangers by Rick Springfield played. You were wiggling in your seat, dancing to the song, and you heard a low chuckle behind you. Looking into the rearview mirror, you raised your brow.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Mr. Armitage?”</p><p>Richard Armitage’s blue eyes were crinkled from the corners as he smiled at you, and you grinned to yourself as he replied.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m just enjoying the private concert.”</p><p>You chuckled before exclaiming, looking back at him through the mirror.</p><p>“Well, it can’t be a show if the attendee isn’t even singing along!”</p><p>Richard chuckled before he admitted to you sheepishly.</p><p>“I don’t really know this song.”</p><p>You gasped and when you got to a stoplight, you turned around in your seat to give Richard a shocked look.</p><p>“Mr. Richard Armitage, are you telling me that you’ve never heard of Rick Springfield?”</p><p>“Maybe once or twice?”</p><p>You scoffed before grabbing your phone and handing it to Richard.</p><p>“Alright, then, pick a song that you <em>do</em> know from the playlist and add it to the queue…can’t believe you don’t know Springfield.”</p><p>Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head quietly to himself as he smiled. It was quiet for a moment in the car as he searched through the playlist, and you gasped when Don’t Stop Believing by Journey began to play.</p><p>“Ah, I see you are a man of culture, Mr. Armitage.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, everyone knows this song.”</p><p>You smiled widely, and turned the radio up, singing loudly alongside Steve Perry. Richard was giggling in the back seat, and you revved the car’s engine as the light changed and you kept driving.</p><p>“Come on, Mr. Armitage! You picked the song, you gotta sing it!”</p><p>Richard’s head fell back as he laughed, and he shook his head before leaning forward to come between the front seats.</p><p>“(Y/n), I’ve told you before to call me Richard.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, I know. I just like sounding formal and classy.”</p><p>Richard’s eyes were lit up with his laughter, and you laughed. You gasped when Richard began to climb into the front seat, yelling and smacking his arm.</p><p>“Richard Armitage, you better stop that! We’re gonna get pulled over or get into an accident!”</p><p>Richard was smiling the whole time he maneuvered himself into the front seat, and he pointed out when he settled in.</p><p>“But look, we didn’t get pulled over nor in an accident.”</p><p>You gave him a look, and Richard grinned smugly.</p><p>“I may be your driver, but I’m not afraid to push you out of this car while it’s moving. “</p><p>Richard replied, raising his eyebrow at you.</p><p>“You do know that I will take you with me, right?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, nodding as you turned the radio up higher.</p><p>“Yes, darling, I know.”</p><p>Richard grinned before he began to sing comically, dancing and wiggling in the front seat, and you couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head before joining in with him. By the time the song was finished, you and Richard were a giggling mess, and you glanced at him.</p><p>“Alright, Richard, you better get into the backseat lest paparazzi think we’re friends.”</p><p>Richard gasped, a hand to his chest.</p><p>“But (Y/n), I thought we had something special!”</p><p>You snickered and rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Well, I guess you can stay.”</p><p>You both laughed lightly before you said.</p><p>“Hey, I have your playlist saved onto my Spotify, by the way, so you can go ahead and turn that on if you want.”</p><p>Richard grabbed your phone, unlocking it easily, and you gave him a look.</p><p>“Why do you know my password so well?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I can’t answer that question.”</p><p>You gave him a look.</p><p>“Richard.”</p><p>He giggled, and you shook your head, sighing deeply through a smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t go looking through your things. God knows what I would find.”</p><p>“There is nothing incriminating in there except for your texts.”</p><p>Richard grinned widely before putting on his playlist and he looked over at you.</p><p>“They are not that bad!”</p><p>“Yes they are! You’re naughty and need to stay out of my inbox.”</p><p>You laughed as you focused on the road, taking a couple of turns before you finally arrived to a local restaurant. You said, parking carefully.</p><p>“Alright,  I’ll be waiting for you out here. If I get bored and decide to leave, I’ll make sure to let you know.”</p><p>Richard was quiet a moment before offering carefully.</p><p>“Um, you can come in with me…if you want? I’d hate for you to be out here all by yourself.”</p><p>“Sorry, Richard, you know I can’t mix business with pleasure.”</p><p>Richard seemed to look dejected, and you bit your lip as he gathered his stuff, and you sighed.</p><p>“But I suppose one lunch won’t hurt.”</p><p>Richard looked over at you in surprise before he smiled widely, and you shook your head, turning off the car.</p><p>“Alright, come on, Rich.”</p><p>With a spring in his step, Richard jumped out of the car with a wide smile, the rain cloud that had been coming down on him immediately dissipating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS! THANKS AGAIN!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>